Eye of the Tiger
Character Call :Iris :Raven :Sheen Eye of the Tiger is a fanfiction written by Lightningstrike of RapidClan. It is replacing PortalWing as the fanfiction for Iris. Summary Back in the day, Iris was doing alright, being a normal dragonet. But one day she was drafted into the spy service, and found herself training hard to be stealthy, quick, and a good spy. Sounds like a piece of cake. But being a spy is harder than it looks. When Iris is sent on her first mission, it's filled with mistakes, red herrings and a few enemy spies. How is Iris supposed to deal with this? However, there's even more. Iris learns that she isn't just taking a small useless mission, but a life-threatening situation, where the entire tribe of the NightWings will be wiped out without her. Prologue "Are you sure? She seems unprepared." A mysterious dragon watched the mist-image. "Yes. She is our only hope." the other dragon nodded. The two dragons huddled next to a grand waterfall at night, watching the pictures produced by the mist rising from the waterfall. It showed a young dragonet, maybe only recently hatched, fast asleep. "So we should send a messenger tomorrow?" The skeptical one asked. "No. It must be now." "When her parents find her gone, wouldn't they be worried?" "We'll make sure they won't." The other one walked toward the waterfall. "aperire" A large piece of the falls suddenly cut off, leaving an open spot. The dragon walked through. The other one followed closely, walking into the cave behind. "claudo." ''he said, sealing the space with water again. The dragons walked into the darkness. PART ONE: Tell me Something I Don't Know Chapter 1 Iris leaped through the city, landing nimbly on the rooftops. She was merely a dragonet of 3 years, running. Her legs relentlessly pounded on the shingles, dashing farther. In her jaws tightly clenched a bit of meat. A half of a duck, to be precise. "Get back here child!" an angry chef yelled. "That's duck meat all the way from the Diamond Spray!" Iris kept running, made no effort to stop or slow down. She noticed a wall, way to high and way too smooth to jump or climb over. Hopefully all would go well. She breathed thrice quickly, feeling the rhythm. Then she stopped and dropped, feet first into the alley. She fell onto a trash bin, rolling off quickly and darting to the outskirts. As soon as she was out of the alley, she turned back towards the RainWing butcher. He would not be able to see her here. Iris slowed down to a stop. She panted, sitting down. Iris nibbled on the duck. She leaned on the building wall, staring at the beams of light from the tree tops. She often wished to be able to fly up there and see for herself the full brightness of the sun, but she couldn't. climbing was not an option with those gigantic trees. And Iris kept a secret. She didn't know how to fly. In these three years, no one taught Iris how to fly. She was forced to stay on the ground, only able to run. She often wondered how her life would be like with her parents. Maybe she would fly, go to school, become a fruit farmer or a monk, live a normal life. There was no such thing. The only thing normal was Iris' daily routine; wake up, eat leftovers from yesterday, do random deeds for cash around town (or pick some pockets), steal for lunch, rest in her home alley, do more random deeds for a proper dinner, go to sleep, wake up for night theiving, go to sleep again. It was like that all the time. But normal as in like the other dragonets? Well no. Iris was normal enough, she had a curly tail, color-changing scales, a frill, slender body. But what was NOT normal was her uncanny ability to change her eye color, her runtyness, and worst of all, she was an orphan. Child of the night. Lonely. Iris fantasized about the perfect life. She had a loving mother and father, siblings as her best friends, a pack of loyal and funny friends, and a happy life. She stood up and started walking. It was time to rest in her home alley. It was a shabby makeshift home, with a crate as her house and rats for neighbors. Iris crawled into the crate, which was getting a bit too small for her. Iris settled down with her duck and thought about home remodeling. Perhaps she could find a box, or even a larger crate. And a blanketing would be nice too. She sighed. In her life, nothing was normal. Chapter 2 Iris slid across the ground, becoming just like the floor's color. All the RainWings had gone to sleep. The moon hung overhead, a waxing gibbous, perhaps a full moon in a few days. Iris didn't need to fuss, she was quick and fleet of foot. There was no reason she couldn't dash. The town was silent, not a sound except for the skitterring of tiny creatures and the quiet rustling of the summer rainforest leaves. Iris slithered into someone's window. She sneaked in, creeping on the ground. She matched the gray and black shades of the wooden floor and other. In the colorless night, floors were not very picky. She just hoped they wouldn't come up with a candle or lamp. Iris had gotten quite good at this, sneaking into someone's house. There were the rare cases when the family owned a dog, or were still awake. she had already covered those plans. There was a bit of duck meat left and a small dagger for smashing out of walls. There were RainWings inside the house, no doubt about that. But Iris concentrated on the cabnet. there could be food or precious jewels inside. She crept to the cabinet. Locked. Iris pulled out her small dagger and made the quietest cuts dragonly possible. The RainWings rustled in their sleep, then settled back. Iris had positioned her dagger by the wall, just in case. She returned to cutting. When the hole was big enough, she peeked inside. ''Jackpot! ''An expensive-looking amber necklace was in the corner of the cabnet. The rest was other assorted jewelry. Iris reached inside and took the amber necklace. Then she grabbed a few of the other small jewels. She left the big ones and the older-looking ones. Those could be of great value to the family, and could possibly be family heirlooms. She backed up, replaced the wood and crept away. She was just about to jump out of the window when: "Theif!" Iris leaped through the window and dashed as fast as she could. She pumped her wings, hoping it would provide for some speed. "Theif!" The RainWing yelled again. A few lights turned on in other houses windows. ''Bad news. Iris dashed up a building, swift as a monkey. She scrambled onto the roof and jumped over onto another building. She kept jumping randomly, hoping to lose her pursuers. There were sounds of more waking RainWings. grumpy, sleep-deprived and angry RainWings. She started going backwards, leaping back onto buildings she'd already hopped on. Then she arrived at the same RainWing whom she stole from's home. She jumped into the alley, catching her breath. The whole area seemed to be silent. Iris calmed down, started to settle. Suddenly, a huge dog leaped into the alley. In surprise and self-defense mechanism, Iris backed into the far wall. The dog growled menacingly, walking closer and closer to Iris. She held her breath, eyes darting around for an escape. Suddenly the dog lunged. Quick as a viper, Iris grabbed her knife and stuck it under the dogs chin. The dog screeched to a stop inches away from the dagger and backed off. Iris stabbed the air several times before the dog finally ran away from the alley. After a few painstaking moments of waiting, she finally claimed the area safe. Iris crawled out of the alley, running from the main street into another alley. She worked her way through the system of alleys until she came to her home alley. She could not believe her eyes. Chapter 3 The entire alley was in shambles. Someone had apparently found her hideout and burned it to the ground. Iris felt her stolen jewelry, finally taking time to take in all their beauty. There was a silver necklace with tiny chains and a few small emeralds and pendants hanging off of it. Another standout was a golden necklace with 12 gems on, one for each of the birthstones of the year. But the amber necklace, even though it was merely an amber piece hanging off a silver chain with other beads, was the one that most intruiged Iris. She didn't know why. The amber block was craved into a detailed dragon. She couldn't tell which tribe it was, but she could feel the scale texture and the long, twisted tail. On the dragons flank was writing, in a language she didn't know of. There were other silver and bronze beads around the amber centerpiece. Iris sighed. Those home renovation plans were out the window. Luckily she hadn't made it all fancy yet. She walked away, slowly. There was nothing left for her there anymore. Moving homes was nothing new, but Iris still felt sadness. The townspeople, how they hated her. She just wished that she could someday belong. The thought hurt her heart. But Iris moved on. New alley, new life. She had thought of a new town sometimes. But whenever she excecuted a new move plan, she would always get lost, or the queens troops patrolling between the towns. There was this one place she had heard of, one place she really desired to go to. That was the Valley of the Mists. Iris never knew where the Valley of Mists was, but she knew that it was decorated with beautiful waterfalls, and a cool, misty air. They talked of rainbows, and awe-inspiring rock formations. She also knew the Valley was up north. She didn't know how far north. But in her heart, in her wishing spot, she knew that the Valley of the Mists would be perfect. And she'd even heard of "different" RainWings there. Different. Most of the time, when townsfolk talked about Iris, they would mention the word "different". It usually meant something bad. But she knew that if they were, and she were, then they would be meant to be. Iris continued to walk away unhastily. After a while, she had passed a few good alleys. None as secretive and hidden as the past home alley. But she knew that there were more fish in the ocean. There would always be hope. Then she saw it. The perfect alley. It was wedged between three buildings, one an abandoned hut, another someones house and the other a small jewelry shop. Iris remembered the necklaces she had on. She explored the area, seeing some cool places to hide her new crate. There was a small hole inside the hut that lead to a very small room. A storage room? It was a perfect spot, no one would find her. The only entrance was too small for any other RainWing. Iris was a small RainWing, even for a dragonet as young as her. Anyone younger than that would still be babbling and having her parents chew their food for them. This was the home. Iris knew a good many months would be used in this new residence. There would always be hope for her. Chapter 4 Iris woke to the sound of commotion. It was the middle of the afternoon, the sun was shining through the treetops. Rush hour. Oh. Iris stretched and got up. She poked her head out of her hideout as the first ever time out of the hut after going in. She made sure to take note on all her surroundings. It could be imperative to living in this area. She squeezed out of the hole and trotted to the trash bins. Sometimes ignorant RainWings throw away perfectly fine food. Well, it wasn't perfect once it got in the trash, but when you live as an unliscensed orphan, you tend to look at the world a different way. different. In the trash was a bag of cashews, a half-eaten bar of chocolate and a banana peel. She left the peel and took the cashews and chocolate. Iris munched on the food. Then she cleaned up and left for the rest of her day. Life in the city was dirty, busy, and small. The town of Rupbree was a quite populous town compared to other cities. pop. 728. Most towns like this were only 100 or something. Rupbree was bigger than Iris thought it was. A while ago, to a past she couldn't recall, she had thought that the little crate was all there is. But her later experiences proved her theory wrong. In fact, she hadn't even known the name of the city back then. Iris stayed low in the crowd, trying not to attract any attention. She colored her own scales yellow, trying to hide her emotions inside. Not looking where she was going, Iris bumped into a larger RainWing. "Hey kid." the large RainWing said. "Where's yur mum and pa?" he had some sort of accent to him. "Um, they're over there." Iris pointed to a random direction. The RainWings gaze followed her claw. "Dat's nice." He looked into space. Then he looked back at Iris. "You don't happen ta know about da Valley of da Mists do you?" Iris went alert. Valley of the Mist? ''"Um, yes." The RainWing cocked his head as if examining her. "Of course. Do you know how ta get der?" Iris hesitated. "No." "Well, I can show ya." The RainWing leaned in. He held out a map. Iris peered at the parchment. "Pyrrhia." she recognized the shape of the land. "Yes." The RainWing pointed at the southern part of the map. "Now dis is where we are. Da rainforest." "Yeah?" Iris nodded. The RainWings claw stroked across the land. He landed northernmost. "Now dis, is da Valley." "Oh." But inside Iris was jumping all around. ''This is it! "Do ya know why I want you ta know dis?" Iris blinked. "No." The RainWing chuckled. "Well den. You can keep it. A gift." Iris took the parchment into her talons. "Wait, I still don't know why you want me to know dis- I mean this." The RainWing looked amused. "Now dat, you have to figger out yer self." He walked away. There was hardly time to say anything else when the RainWing disappeared into the crowd. Iris was left alone with the map. She glanced down at it, and found the rainforest and then the Valley. It was more north than she expected. And the Valley looked cold. microclimate? ''The word popped into her head. She had forgotten it's meaning, but for some reason, she knew it. Like deja vu, but it's like she got amnesia or something. Iris walked back to her home and started studying the map. She had never seen any other map up close before, and she was curious on seeing the great alnd of Pyrrhia in better detail. Each of the sections of Pyrrhia were labeled with one of the tribe names. It also had faded color-coding. She could almost see the scenery of the territories. MudWings, SeaWings and SandWings were obvious. Then there were lesser tribes, like GeodeWings and SwiftWings. Some tribes had no particular territory but had a few settlements. Iris held the map up to the light that shone through a skylight she made. It was see-through and yellow. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her eye. It looked like there was a message on it too. She went behind the parchment and held it up again. Yes, a message. Directions? Legend? Iris peered at the paper. It looked like a whole new language. But Iris knew it all. ''"When seas boil and skies darken, shadows grow long and rain turns relentless. The tiger has come to bring on the storm. Egg of the North, dragonet of the South, golden sheen, twilight vow. Frozen in time the world is forever. Eye of the tiger, the nights savior." Iris read aloud. She cocked her head. "Is this some kind of code?" She said out loud. She shook the paper. Then she patted the dust off of it. Nothing. Iris flopped over hopelessly. She didn't get what this means. She didn't get the RainWing. She didn't get why he wanted her to have this. "Why don't I get anything?" Iris yelled. For a moment, she was on the verge of tears. But she sucked it up. This isn't the time. Not the place, not the time. '' Chapter 5 Raven was whacked in the head by a scroll. "Pay attention, miss Raven." The teacher said her name like it was poison. "Yes?" Raven looked up from her book, hiding it under the desk. Noctura narrowed her eyes. "The one under your desk." She stuck a claw under it and pulled out the book. "Hey!" Raven snatched it back. "You can't just take my book." Noctura frowned. "We'll see about that." Raven glared at Noctura. She crossed her arms defiantly. "We'll see about YOU." Noctura growled and stored the book away. She was pretty savage for a teacher. Weren't they supposed to be good with dragonets? Aren't teachers supposed to be certified? Well not Noctura. She was as sour (and equally ugly) as a pickle. "Now class. Who can tell me what this is?" Noctura gestured toward a map of Pyrhhia, specifically the northern area. "The North." one dragonet replied. "Yes. And what is this?" Noctura pointed directly at a clump of trees. "Northern Kingdom of the RainWings, once home to the great queen Vindexa after the RainWing tribe split a thousand years ago." The words flew out of Raven's mouth without thinking. Noctura peered at her curiously. "Yes." Noctura turned back to the board. "This unit we will learn about our allies, the RainWings." She pulled down another poster, this time an image of a RainWing. "This is a typical RainWing. This gland here," She tapped the poster. "Is where the RainWings get their venom. Like all other dragons, the very first RainWings had no glands. In ancient times, RainWings developed the gland as a way to defend themselves." Raven listened intently. ''Now this is a lesson I can learn. ''She scribbled down notes as Noctura lectured on the venomous properties of a RainWing and the acid. She was scrawling about how fast a v''enenumspirant's ''acid burns through scales. Apparantly only one type of armour has been discovered that can protect against the venom, and that was an extremely rare metal. She was so busy writing she almost didn't notice the other dragonet peering over her shoulder. "Darkprowl is copying again!" Raven raised her claw suddenly. Noctura hesitated. She approached the dragonets. "Darkprowl I'm telling you-" Noctura stopped in her tracks. "What's this?" She held up the note paper. For the first time, she started laughing. "What?" Raven frowned. "Joke's on Darkprowl." Noctura smiled. "It's in ''Plurat Loqui." "What's Plat Loki?" "No, it's pronounced Pluat Loqui. ''It's what they call 'rain speak'. I just can't believe you know it!" Noctura actually seemed.. proud. "I don't..." Raven blinked. "Raven, I would like you to stay after class. And no, you are not in trouble." Noctura grinned all the way to the board. Raven sat there. Everyone was silent. One student piped up. "Well that's new." Chapter 6 Iris quickly slipped across the roof. she paused for a moment to gaze at the moon. Iris dashed across the road, hopping into an alley. Iris checked the setting and slunk past. Iris rubbed the amber necklace around her neck. She sold the rest of the jewelry for food, but she kept this one. ''"Hey kid, is this one for sale?" "yeah... No." She giggled silently. Then she jumped onto a garbage can and scaled the building. Iris sat down on the roof, one leg dangling. She sighed, staring at the light of the moon. Or rather, the light reflected by the moon from the sun. Iris liked the moon better. It was silent and calm, unlike the boasting, confident sun. The moon was humble and shy, allowing itself to not be shown some nights. The moon was surrounded by stars, like buddies to the moon. Humble, silent, but always had friends. That was what Iris wanted to be like. A sudden movement caught Iris' eye. it was fast. really ''fast. She wasn't even able to sneak like that, a fraction of a second and they're gone. Suddenly, something knocked into Iris. She barely had time to react before it hit her again, and again, like a hurricane. Iris struggled to stand up, but whenever she did she was knocked back again. She slipped over the edge of the roof and fell on a bush. A RainWing was perched on the roof, giggling. "Hey!" Iris got up. "What was that for?" "Well, your reflexes are slow. And you're not real fast, are you?" The RainWing smirked. Iris frowned. "Hey, I'm plenty fast! I survived years in this city without being caught!" "What's that?" A second RainWing appeared. "Oh, just the recruit. She's bad." The first one replied. "Who are you? What are you gonna do? Turn me into the mayor?" Iris grabbed for her dagger. "Oh no, we won't be helping those bloated aristocrats. We're from the North." Iris froze. "North?" she echoed. "Yes. According to this paper, we have to capture you." "Let's get this over with." Another one walked over with a bag. Before she could run, the RainWings shoved the sack over Iris' head. PART TWO: Rainbows, Unicorns and Killer Ninjas Chapter 7 Iris woke up. She blinked, trying to find the light. ''How long was I knocked out? ''She glanced around. "Hey guys!" She yelled. "Can I come out of this sack now?" "Sure." A voice replied without a hint of hesitation. Then at last she could see the light. Iris gasped the air, taking in the oxygen. Suddenly she noticed she was several yards off the ground. A strangled scream escaped her mouth, and she flailed her wings as she fell. One of the RainWings dove down and caught her. "Whoa there!" He said. "Don't want to die there. You're important." "Sorry." Iris was embarassed. "I... don't know how to fly." "Oh come on!" One of the others said. The RainWing holding Iris' tail shot a glance at him. "Well once we get to the Valley we'll tell you. But for now, we need to take you there." Iris nodded and let the RainWing put her in the sack again. They carried her with her head poking out, able to see the ground and beyond. It was breathtaking, both terrifying and amazing at the same time. The sun was rising on the horizon. Iris squinted, not used to so much sunlight without trees or buildings to block it, even though it was only a sliver of it. "Almost there." A RainWing said. Iris felt the sack lurch, taking a swift turn to the right. She saw the grand waterfalls and great pine trees. It was truly amazing; The Valley of the Mist. The patrol landed softly on the ground as Northern RainWings came to greet the newcomer. "Move! Excuse me, pardon..." A RainWing was trying to get through the crowd. Hardly before she finished her words the RainWings parted. A female RainWing came through, golden eyes glinting in the light. They looked mysterious, yet powerful. Her gaze gave Iris an awkward urge to bow. Even though she was averagely sized, the RainWing seemed to tower above all the others in a psychological sense. "Is this the dragonet?" She turned her head to one of the patrol members. "Yes. We found her." He nodded. The RainWing averted her gaze back to Iris. "Good. Come, we have a lot of explaining to do." Iris nodded and followed the RainWing. The RainWing walked for a while, before suddenly launching into the air. Iris blinked in surprise, not used to a dragon so close to be speeding off the ground with that gust trailing their tails. The RainWing seemed to sense her awkwardness. "Can you fly?" She asked. Iris hesitated. "No..." The RainWing was indifferent. She landed softly. "We'll walk." the dragonet nodded. The pair trotted off to a waterfall, where the RainWing carried Iris through. Iris slightly tripped on the solid rock floor. The RainWing sat down in front of her. "Do you know who I am?" "No." The RainWing paused, as if silently chuckling. "I am Flash." Iris' eyes lit up. "As in Queen Flash of the North?" "Yes." Flash replied. Iris paused, trying to find the words to say. This was the grand ruler; warrior queen of the RainWings. "Why did you bring me here?" She blurted. Flash stared into space. "It's quite a long story, but I'll sum it up for you. A NightWing ambassador came with this SkyWing oracle, and they said they pieced together a prophecy. The prophecy tells of a dragonet in the Southern Kingdom, and I sent a patrol." "How did the patrol find me? There are a lot of dragonets in the rainforest..." "They must have sensed it. Patroler Spectro has a thing for southern dragonets; his own daughter was there." Flash was now looking at Iris, but as if she was transparent and she was trying to see what was behind her. Iris looked at the ground to her right, trying to convert these words into meanings. "I... I'm in a prophecy?" "Technically, yes." The queen spoke. "And I am going to have to train you in the ways of a ''Bellator." As quick as a viper, the queen struck out her tail. Iris reacted immediately, grabbing the tail and twisting the RainWing around. Flash yanked her tail back. Iris retained a defensive stance, ready. But the queen just tucked back her tail and smiled. "Quick reflexes." Flash said. "Also lean, fast, and prepared." She smiled. "The streets have taught you well." Iris calmed down when she realized this was just a test. "Thank you. But I'm afraid you have to send all compliments to my teacher; the town of Rupbree." "You are an interesting dragonet." The queen grinned. "I like it." Chapter 8 "Are you sure?" Iris trembled at the top of a tree, talons clutching the branch as hard as she could. The dizzying height made her stomach lurch, and the wind threatened to knock her down. "It's not that hard." Parakeet twisted his tail. "I'm about the same age as you, and I learned two years ago." "Well I'm learning this today." Iris gulped. "Do I have to fly?" "No, we're just branch-hopping." Parakeet laughed. Iris sighed in relief. "...Then we'll fly." "WHAT?" Iris almost fell off the branch. "Flying isn't that bad." Parakeet flexed his wings. "You were meant to fly, like all dragons." Iris bit her lip. "Well I guess I could try." "That's the spirit!" Parakeet smiled. "Jump onto that other branch over there." "Okay..." Iris took a gulp and hopped off the branch. She opened up her wings, drifting towards the branch. She landed quickly, grabbing onto the wood like her life depended on it. "Great!" Parakeet landed on a branch near her. "Now up to there." "There?" Iris followed his gaze, pointing at a branch way above them. "As in there there?" "Yes, there there. You have to learn how to flap, ya know. You already got drifting..." "I get it." Iris bunched her legs and shot upwards. She almost overshot, but managed to angle her wings to the air so she would land softly on the tree. "Whoa, you're doing better than I expected!" Parakeet appeared beside her. "Are you sure you never flew in your life?" "I am definitely sure." Iris frowned. "Beginners luck then." Parakeet exploded into the air, almost knocking his apprentice off. "I bet you can actually fly by now!" "NOPE." Iris regained her balance. "Oh come on. The sky's the limit - quite literally by that." Iris frowned. She believed that she could, but she was afraid of hitting the ground like a stone. What if she failed? This branch was really far up... and the ground was so far down... She started to morph into her surroundings, turning into a tree. "Oh come on." Parakeet said. Iris didn't budge. "You can't just disappear." He tried to wave his arms around at her, but she moved away. He crossed his arms. "Alright then." Suddenly, Iris appeared behind him, wings outstretched, leaping for her life and screaming. Her wing membranes caught the wind, arching her upwards. She kept on rising, until she began to slow down. "What's happening?" She asked. "You're stalling!" "Hey, I'm flying alright?" "No, I mean, you're gonna fall." "WHAT?" Iris flailed around, quickly falling toward the ground. She closed her eyes and opened her wings again, regaining the balance. She swoooped up just in time and grabbed onto the nearest tree. Parakeet landed near her. "Wow, I never expected you to learn how to recover." He said. "You finally flew!" "Thanks." Iris panted. "But can we go catch some dinner where there is no risk of dying?" Chapter 9 Iris snaked across the ground, lashing out. Another RainWing sparred with her, lashing their wooden sticks. Iris snagged the tip of the "sword" and twisted it, flipping it out of his talons. The RainWing paused, panting. "Pretty good." The RainWing lapped up some water from a nearby pool. "Right back at you, Arden." Iris jogged in place. "Aren't you going to replenish your liquid supply?" Ardens Stella asked. "A good warrior can survive on the dew of a leaf and fruit of the trees." Iris continued to punch the tip of a tree branch. Arden returned to his drink. "If you say so." Iris soon got bored snapping at the leaves and sat down. It was hard to imagine that five years had passed since she was brought here. The last few years went by like lightning... training, practicing, mingling, more training. Arden was born two years ago, but he was already a great spy. The sound of horns echoed over the valley. "Come on, a meet has started." Iris stood up. Arden abandoned the pond and flew after her. Iris hesitated before flapping. Even after all these years, she never really was used to the weightlessness of being in the air. Sure, it was amazing and cool, but old habits die hard. The meeting circle was in the middle of the dens, a clearing circled by trees. The RainWings were perched upon the branches, eagerly awaiting. The spymaster Flash flew down, taking her place on the tallest tree. Flash cleared her throat and began. "Mission assignment time." She said. "First mission is for Maple, second is a group mission for Macaw, Dart Frog and Spider Monkey. And the last mission is a partnership with Iris and Sheen." Sheen? He must be new. Iris looked around. A handsome young RainWing stepped up to accept his mission. Her wingtips turned pink as he passed by. Oh come on... It's only another RainWing. Get a grip Iris. "Hello." Sheen held out a talon. "You must be Iris." "Uh... Yeah." Iris shook his talon. "I bet you're Sheen." "I've heard so much about you," Sheen smiled. "Some of them say you're the best cadet they're ever seen." "Years of living on the streets can teach you that." Iris blushed. "Come on, it's time to embark on the mission." Iris nodded and followed. She strapped on her spypack and waited. Sheen gave the thumbs-up and they soared off. Chapter 10 It was extremely hard getting into the NightWing kingdom. It took quite a while to find the secret tunnel, where a patrol of NightWings were waiting. "Come over this way. It's dangerous to walk around the tunnels alone, you could fall into a trap." A NightWing escort advised the newcomers. "Thank you," Sheen nodded courteously. "We appreciate the help." Iris remembered what it was like to be new again. The nostalgic feeling filled her up. She wasn't as shy though. This time, instead of being airlifted by a RainWing patrol, she was expected in as a guest and business carrier. There were so many guards around, all alert and prepared for action. She glanced at the NightWings respectively. Characters *Iris *Raven *Noctura *Flash *Ardens Stella *Parakeet Translations A few terms in this fanfiction are in Latin, in respect to Companion7. aperire-'' open ''claudo- close Gallery EotT.jpg|by Lucky Iriscolors.png|Iris Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)